The Legacy of Crystal Tokyo
by tiffanywillow
Summary: Years after the Galaxia battle, Wiseman began his plans. Queen Serenity and the scouts fought to defend Earth. The timeline must be preserved in order to save the future. Each chapter was told in a different senshi's POV.
1. Queen Usagi

Chapter 1-Queen Usagi

Hi, my name is Tsukino Usagi. I am 22 years old. I am about to enter the most important phase of my life. I am about to be crowned as the queen, ruler of Earth. Who would have thought, a clumsy, crybaby like me could become the leader of this planet.

"Queen Serenity, the enthronement ceremony is about to start." One of the palace people said. I couldn't remember his name. There were over 1000 people working inside the palace at any one time. I tried to remember as many of them as I could, but new people just kept on coming in.

I put on my ceremony robe and looked in the mirror. It was only a few years ago that I defeated Chaos and saved the galaxy. The world had entered a new era of peace. Politics had changed globally and countries merged. The scouts and I had helped ended all the wars and conflicts.

It was nice to see everyone living in peace and harmony. Society ran like clockwork and the economy boomed. Sure, there were still tragic accidents and diseases. I wished I could help those poor souls. But sometimes, there was limit still to the power of the silver crystal.

"You look beautiful, Queen Usako." I turned to see Mamo-chan bowing to me. "Should I call you queen Usako or Queen Odango?"

"Well, I am going to call you King Mamo-chan. I don't feel that Queen Serenity is me yet. Maybe in the future, I will be mature like her. Right now, I feel like I am still Queen Usagi." I ran into Mamo-chan's embrace. He had been away for a month now. As much as the world was ready to accept me as the new ruler, some countries were still feeling uneasy about following a 22-year-old. So King Mamo-chan had been flying to those countries and tried to help settle some of the civil unrest.

"Well, Queen Usagi, let's go get your crown," Mamo-chan smiled and offered his arm. I hook my arm around his and look up at his face. I almost lost him twice in the past. I am never letting him go. Not ever!

The music sounded. We walked arm in arm down the long hallway toward the center of the palace. The scouts stood on both sides of the thrones. I did a quick wave to my friends and then quickly resumed my serious face. I was told to keep my face serious.

When I reached the throne, I turned and faced the courtyard. Thousands of people have come to the palace to witness this historical moment. Reporters from all over the world flown in and were broadcasting the event live. My heart beat loudly in my chest. This was my moment as the queen.

The Shinto priest placed the crown on my head, and then I bowed to my people. The ceremony itself was relatively simple. I touched the crown on my head, it felt unusually heavy. Then I turned to address the nations.

Nervously, I walked toward the center of the stage where the microphone was. I almost tripped on the long robe. Luckily, I steadied myself and kept walking. The crowd fell silent, the flashlights from the camera stopped flashing. Everyone looked at me with their hopeful eyes.

It wasn't too long ago when the world almost ended. They were still recovering from the trauma. I had become a symbol of hope for them and I am proud to fulfill that.

"Hi…." I started and then stopped. Mina was gesturing wildly to a piece of paper. As the Public Relations officer, she had been writing my public speeches. I looked down at the one I was supposed to give and I decided not to. It didn't sound like me.

"See, I am just a 22-year-old girl. It is such an honor that you chose me as your leader. You believe in me as I have believed in you. In the past, there has been too much violence, too much bloodshed. As your queen, I promise I will try to save everyone. I love everyone and I don't want to lose anybody. So, love your family, love your friends and love yourself. As Queen Serenity, I promise I will defend Earth until the end of time."

When I finished, there was a brief moment of silence. I looked at Mamo-chan and saw him wipe a tear from his eyes. Then the thunderous applause came from the crowd. The reporters resumed their reporting, translating my message to different languages and broadcasting them. Apparently, they had translated the speech Mina wrote, but since I changed my entire address, they had to start all over.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. Happiness filled my body completely and I felt blissful. I may not have the wisdom of the future queen Serenity yet, but I would be a good queen to my people. I love this world and I trust them. Sometimes they were misguided, sometimes they were tempted by evil, but I trust that they would always turn toward the light. If anyone was lost, I would guide them back. That was my solemn promise.

That night, I walked around in the garden. The gardeners said they had planted some strawberries and the fruits should be ripe now. I wonder where they were.

"Craving a strawberry shortcake, my queen?" Mako's voice broke the silent night.

"Mako-chan. Why are you still up?" I asked as I quickly took the freshly baked cake from Mako and started devouring it. There was simply no way to resist cake, especially cakes made by her. "Did you stay up late to bake this?"

"No, I made it this afternoon. I wanted to give this to you earlier, but you were surrounded by all the ambassadors from all the nations. That meeting took four hours, and I swear I could hear your stomach growl from outside the door."

Oh, my sweet Mako-chan. Aside from being my personal guard, she had become my personal chef as well. When Mamo-chan and I first moved into the palace after our wedding, the palace was too big and too lonely. I was so happy when Mako-chan volunteered to move in with me. As the queen, I could no longer roam around the city freely like I used to. So having Mako-chan here was very important to me. I needed my friends.

Mako and I sat on the curb and finished the cake in one sitting. I looked up at the sky and saw three shooting stars.

As if reading my thoughts, Mako-chan said, "Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Princess KaKyuu must be busy rebuilding their planet now. I am sure they are fine. And we will see them one day again, my queen."

I nodded. I wondered what Seiya would say if she could see me now. I owed my life to them and I didn't even get to thank them properly. After the Galaxia battle, they left so quickly.

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed through the sky. Clouds rolled in quickly and covered up the moon and the stars. Crystal Tokyo became dark. Power was going out in the city, grid by grid. The lights in the palace flickered and then they all went out.

The city was thrown into complete darkness. Mako transformed and stood in front of me. Snow started to come down in the sky, even though it was the middle of the summer. A familiar figure descended from the sky.

"Sailor Moon. No. Queen Serenity. It is time for you to die."

So much for peace. Here we go again.


	2. Ami the Scientist

Chapter 2-Ami the Scientist

 _Beep, beep._ The familiar yet unfamiliar ring woke Ami from her sleep. Green flashing light. It was Jupiter calling.

"Everyone, Palace right now! Ahh…." Jupiter ended the call with a scream.

I transformed and leapt out of my building's window. Running at top speed, this should take me about 5 minutes till I reach the palace. The dark weather system gathering on top of the palace was visible.

The city was unusually dark. Then I realized all the lights were out. I pulled out my mercury computer as I continued to run. In the eye of the storm, a figure was dodging around as Jupiter kept up her attacks.

I willed my short legs to run faster. Haruka would have made it there by now. Sometimes I wished my physical abilities could be better and my attacks could be stronger. But I know I fulfill a different role for the scouts. I am the strategist. I attack with my mind. So think, Mercury.

"Jupiter, run with Sailor Moon and draw the enemy towards entrance C. I am coming in from entrance A. Venus, go to entrance B. Mars, go to entrance D." Conveniently, the Palace stood in the middle of a star. Five point entrances. We could flag the enemy from all sides. This should work. Now I just had to run faster.

Ever since the start of Crystal Tokyo, people have affectionally called me Dr. Mercury. Queen Serenity mentioned once in an interview that I was good with science and I wanted to be a doctor. The government looked over my school records and a few research projects I did with the university. Unbelievably, they decided to allocate unlimited resources to my research.

"You have analyzed these alien species. Your little computer holds crucial details about all the forces outside of Earth. We would like you to lead this project."

I stood, flabbergasted, as a roomful of scientists bowed to me and asked for my help. "What do you need my help with?"

"Develop prototype weapons that can be used to destroy the enemies. If Queen Serenity failed to protect us for whatever reason, we need a contingency plan." Dr. Tanaka, the lead scientist explained.

So I gladly accepted the position. I believed in Usagi and I didn't think she would ever fail. Not if we could help it. Putting the prototype weapons aside, I could use the fund to research and develop a warning system for the city. I had been analyzing energy signals and traces from all of our previous enemies. Sometimes the computer could pick up traces of extraterrestrial particles.

I didn't think Queen Serenity would be pleased that I was using my intellect to develop weapons that could kill. That was why I decided to put a fail safe in the weapons and Queen Serenity could disable them if she wanted to. Unlike Usagi, I didn't believe completely that all humans were cured. With the right temptation, humans could do just as much evil as any of the invading enemies. Also, who's to say Earth wouldn't invade other planets? So I needed a contingency plan to my contingency plan.

Up ahead, I could see Jupiter following my plan. They were running towards entrance C while the assailant chased them. As I got closer, I realized it was a snow dancer, minion to the ice queen.

"Bubble Spray!" Dense fog filled the palace, temporarily confusing the snow dancer.

"Fire soul!" "Cresent beam!" Two attacks came from both sides. The snow dancer dodged the two attacks. Perfect! Now fall into my trap.

Panicked, the snow dancer raced toward me. "Shine Aqua Illusion." I sprayed the ice minion with water. She looked down at her wet body and then sneered at me. I was counting on her hubris. She paused long enough for Jupiter to take aim. "Wide Sparkling pressure." Electricity combined with water coursed through the snow dancer violently, shaking it until it shattered.

"Great plan, Ami. As always…" Jupiter gave me a seductive wink.

"Stop. My work is not done yet." I told Jupiter to freeze, as she was about to step on the snow dancer fragments. I pulled out a ziploc bag and placed the pieces inside. This would be an interesting way to test my prototype alarm system. I would input the signatures from this creature into the computer, calibrate the sensors and placed them on the five points surrounding the palace.

"Ami-chan. I haven't seen you in forever." Usagi ran over and gave me a bear hug.

It had been a while. I had spent most of my time at the lab now. I finally felt like I could contribute more. Mako had complained that she rarely see her girlfriend, me, anymore. We talked each night on the phone, even though physically we were only 15 minutes away. We could have seen each other every night but we each had our own duties to perform.

I went over and gave Mako a kiss on the lips. The soldier winced as she bent down. "Mako!" I lifted her shirt and I could see a giant swelling on the right side of her rib cage. "Mako, breath for me."

She tried to breathe normally, but every time she would wince or double over in pain. "I think you have a broken or bruised rib. Here, I will get the painkillers and an ice pack. Guys, make sure she doesn't move much and make sure she tries to breathe normally."

I walked through the familiar maze of the palace. At the medics office, I rummage through the supply cabinet until I found some ibuprofan. I grabbed an ice pack from the mini fridge and then I walked back out.

Tonight, the attack was unsettling. Snow dancers and the ice queen were defeated. Yet they were back. Was Chaos pulling its strings again?

I was so deep in thought I bumped into a tall figure. Mako stood in front of me, wincing from my collision.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mako. I told you to wait there with the others."

"SHH. I can't do this when they are there." Mako leaned down and kissed me gently on my lips, all the while wincing in pain.

"Here, let me help." I step on one of the stairs. This should cancel our height difference a bit and Mako didn't have to bend down as much.

Mako raised her eyebrows and then laughed. Then she doubled over in pain again. I pulled her in for a kiss, and then I told her that Dr. Mercury would need to monitor her for the night. Any increase in shortness In breath, or chest pain, or high fever, I would have to send her to a real doctor.

I couldn't sleep that night. I watched as Mako sleep and I monitor her breathing every now and then. It was the first fight in a long while and Mako was already hurt. As the bodyguard to the most important senshi in the galaxy, she had taken hits after hits since the beginning of time. I had stitched her wounds and reset her bones countless times. We all get hurt from the battles but Mako was always the first one to jump in front of Sailor Moon.

So I pulled out my computer and started researching. I need to figure out what was happening. So I could protect Queen Serenity, and in turn, protect my Mako.


	3. Rei the Confidant

Chapter 3-Rei the Confidant

I stepped in as Usagi's bodyguard for the night. Ami was taking care of the injured Mako. Mina was handling the PR nightmare outside. The citizens of Tokyo had just witnessed an attack. An attack right in the palace. Panic must be rising among them…Poor Mina.

I escorted Usagi back to her bedroom suite. She was quiet the entire way. I didn't ask, as I knew that face too well.

I sat down beside her on the bed. I stared at the woman beside me. Usagi. The crybaby. The ridiculously annoying crybaby. My respect for her grew as I got to know her. Battle after battle, I looked at Usagi with more and more awe. She used love as a weapon, cutting through the darkness of evil and lighting up everyone's heart. She was just too amazing. We sure teased each other a lot, but it was our way of communicating.

Tears started to roll down Usagi's cheeks. I put my arms around the queen and gently begged her to tell me what was the matter.

"We haven't fight in a long time. And the first fight we are back, Mako is hurt because she protected me. Will this ever end? You and everyone else will always try to protect me and you will always get hurt. I can't go through it again. Seeing you die. Seeing everyone die….."

I put my arms around Usagi and just let her cry. Just for a little while…

"Usagi, believe in yourself. We will always be here and like always, we will help to save the world. You are stronger than you think." I gently patted Usagi's back. "And all the people in the world, they believe in you. Plus, if we ever die again, just bring us back with your silver crystal."

Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to look at me. "Sorry, I am a crybaby still. I promised to cry less when I turned Queen."

"Yeah, it is getting annoying," I said teasingly.

Usagi chuckled and said, "You are so mean, Rei-Chan."

I turned off the light in the bedroom and turned on the moon lamp beside the bed. Usagi had asked Michiru to designed a room for each of the scouts. For her own room, she asked her walls be painted with a giant moon and all the planets in the solar system.

I was about to closed the door when Usagi said, "Rei-chan, what do you think Mamo-chan is doing now?"

"I don't know. It's day time in Mexico right now I think."

"Rei-chan, thank you for tonight. Good night."

"Good night, Queen Usagi." I smiled and closed the door.

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING!" Her loud voice rang through even before she opened my bedroom door. Mina came bursting through like a fireball on crack. She dropped the box of donuts on the table and then flung her jacket next to it. "I have so much energy."

I was afraid to ask how many cups of coffee had she had last night. Judging by her energy level, I would guess at least four cups. I got up and put my arms around my girlfriend.

"Told you not to drink so much coffee." I nagged as I noticed how shaky her hands were.

"I just need some breakfast to soak up the coffee." Mina grabbed a donut from the box. "So I told the world about the attack last night. I simplified it. As far as they know, we have taken care of the enemy. We will keep an eye out for any more attacks in the mean time. So no massive panics from the crowds anymore. "

I frowned at Mina. The dark energy I sensed last night was way more powerful than the minion we encountered.

"I know we lied, Rei. I know the worse is yet to come." Mina looked down at her half-eaten donut, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Did Ami find out anything yet? Those snow dancers looked exactly like the snow dancers that came with the ice queen. We burnt them all. Why and how are they back?" I asked Mina.

Mina shook her head without answering. She opened her mouth to say something, but she changed her mind and stayed silent.

"Just say it, Mina. What else happened last night?" I looked at Mina with worry. Whatever she discovered, it couldn't be good news.

"Some people have continued to spoke out against Queen Serenity. Last night, I found out that the extremists groups called themselves the Dark Moon. And the symbol they used for their group was…."

"An upside down black crescent moon."

I finished Mina's sentence. Dread washed over me, as I realized what we have to face next.


	4. Setsuna the Time Lady

Chapter 4-Setsuna the Time Lady

It's been a while since I was back on earth. As the guardian of the time gate, I got to see everything but I was never part of anything. Until Sailor Moon came along. Until Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru happened. I used to be fine with loneliness. Now, I looked forward to my Earth vacation.

I walked on the streets of Tokyo. Everything looked the same, except the giant Crystal Palace in the middle of the city. Shining brilliantly, a symbol of hope for all citizens to see.

I entered the palace and walked toward my queen. She was sitting on the throne, looking down at a piece of paper. She scribbled something and then erased it quickly.

I bowed down and announced my presence, "Queen Serenity!"

"Setsuna-san!" The queen yelled and ran towards me. She came and gave me a hug. My first physical contact in a long while. I held on and basked in her warmth.

"Setsuna-san. Oh no…" She looked at my serious face and she knew. When my presence was required, it usually meant terrible things would happen.

"It's time to call the others. We need to talk." I looked up to find the queen's eyes tearing up. I forced myself to smile a little, for her sake.

I wandered around in the garden. Everything looked brand new and lacked the scars of battles. When the Dark Moon clan and the wiseman returned to attack in the 30th century, the palace was destroyed. Queen Serenity rebuilt it after the war but it was never the same.

The others would get here soon. My heart soared when I heard Hotaru could make it to the meeting. With the recent peaceful times, she had been living a somewhat normal life. She was accepted into the Aerospace Engineering Program at the University of Hiroshima. Hotaru moved out of the house to pursue her dream at the tender age of 10. Youngest in the program, her intellect rose above everyone else.

As a time guardian, I understood duty and solitude. I unexpectantly gained a family when I swore to help Michiru and Haruka raised baby Hotaru. Everytime Hotaru called me Setsuna-mama, it thawed my icy walls little by little. I couldn't help but check on Hotaru even when I was at the time gate. I peeked into this timeline just so I could see how she was doing.

A small hand tapped me on the back. "Welcome back, Setsuna-mama." I spun around and picked up Hotaru.

"Hey, welcome back," Said Michiru and Haruka. Michiru's face was overcast. She had probably been sensing the evil energy building up. Sometimes knowing things ahead of times was pure torture. "Let's go see the others. Queen Serenity said the meeting would be in the dining room." I said.

On the way, Hotaru held onto my hand and Michiru's hand. Her face was serious. I wondered if she was happy at the university. Was she lonely?

I walked into the palace dining room and was surprised to see how different it looked. The future Queen painted this room green. Queen Usagi, however, had paintings of food decorating the walls instead. Everyone looked up and smiled when they saw me. I could detect a twinge of sadness underneath those smiles.

As much as I wanted to not do what I came here to do, I had a duty to perform. I needed to protect the timeline and preserved it as it is. The ripple effect could be catastrophic. So I cleared my throat and stood up. I stole a quick glance at Hotaru, who was looking sadder and more serious now.

"We all know who is coming. Wiseman is gathering up forces and he is planning to destroy Queen Serenity and all the scouts. He has been raising an army, gathering people that reject Queen Serenity. He is also the one that revived the Ice Queen and the cause of the ice age. In the 30th century, when Small Lady accidentally stole the silver crystal, Queen Serenity was defeated and was put in suspended animation. As we all know, Wiseman was eventually defeated but right now he is still in power. In this timeline, Wiseman is accelerating his plans faster than before…." I paused because it was too painful to say the next part.

"So it is different this time? We can change it?" Queen Serenity asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "The timeline cannot change, but it is happening faster. I am afraid we have to lose this battle. I am afraid the ice age has to happen. Those events have become key moments in human history and altering it could have catastrophic consequences."

I had hoped that we could change it and spared everyone all the pain. However, I was not to interfere with timelines. To do so would break one of the taboos of guarding time. All I could do now was to warn them and make sure they followed the timeline. Maybe this time, they could say goodbye to their love ones before being frozen.

"If we kill Wiseman now, Chibiusa would never have to return from the future to the present. If Chibiusa was never here, I wouldn't have met her and have the courage to break out of Mistress Nine's hold. If I wasn't awakened, then Silence would take over the world. Timeline would break…."Hotaru filled in the gaps.

The room fell into silence as everyone processed the news. Earth would need to be frozen. The scouts would need to guard the frozen Queen and fight the invading forces. They already knew this but now they had to live through it.

"One more thing, guys. In the original timeline, Wiseman acted alone in raising the Dark Moon clan. He did not collaborate with the ice queen. Now, they are joining forces. The ice queen focused on freezing the planet while the Wiseman continued to gather people for the army. At this point, I could see the time diverge a bit. This might be our only gray area to work with. But it is still my duty to tell you that we have to maintain the original timeline as much as possible."

I couldn't help but overshare my information a bit. There would be punishments for sure, but for my people, I would do anything.


	5. Makoto the Bodyguard

Chapter 5-Makoto the Bodyguard

I pulled the freshly baked cake out of the oven. It was four am in the morning. Usagi had been pacing inside her room the entire night. I guess no one could sleep after what we just learned.

I was glad Setsuna came and told us, though. Ami would have to hurry at setting up the five-point barrier around the palace. As for me, I would have to train harder and make myself stronger. What was to come would be our toughest battle yet. We got through it in the end, though. The timeline said so. We just had to bear it.

I gently knocked on Usagi's door. "Come in."

"Usagi, you didn't eat anything earlier. I made you a cake, maybe this will interest you?"

"Thank you. Just put it on the table. I am not hungry now. Maybe later." Usagi continued to stare out the window. I sat down next to Usagi.

"Mako, it's late. You should get some rest. I am fine."

"I am not tired. But if you are, you can lean on my shoulder. Bonus to have a tall bodyguard right?" I tried to joke. I just couldn't bear to see Usagi sad. I thought the cake would work, but not today.

So we sat in front of the window and stared at the sky. The sun rose and morning came.

When my parents died in that stupid plane accidents, I had been all alone. I became my own mother and father and protected myself. I learned to cook and sew. I learned to fight. I would never rely on anyone because they could be taken away at a moment's notice.

Queen Serenity, Usagi, changed all that. She gave me a family. She became the most important person in my life, besides Ami. If anyone dare to lay a finger on my people, I would bring down the entire thundering heaven upon them.

It made my blood boil just to think that there were people out there that would doubt Queen Serenity. She had sacrificed herself over and over to save them. How dare they turned their back on their savior? I wanted to hurt them badly and knock some sense into them. Dark Moon clan. I clenched my fist and resist the urge to punch the wall. The palace was made of glass after all.

Ami said she would be here by nine to install the prototype sensors. I rushed to the front gate to meet her. She was carrying four gigantic suitcases. Her tiny frame was straining to carry all the weight. I went over and carried three of them. She breathed a sigh of relief and made a joke about having a big girlfriend.

"Now, where do you want this?" I put down the suitcases with a thud. Ami looked at me with alarm."Gentle! You don't want these to blow up in your face."

Well, that's new. I thought they were sensors. I had given up trying to follow Ami's train of thoughts. Her brain was too amazing and too hard to understand. Putting a bomb in the sensor might be useful, I guess.

Ami gave me a quick kiss and then quickly got to work. I watched her tiny hands assemble the pieces together. In minutes, one of the sensors was assembled. Ami switched it on and a small yellow glowy wall spread around the sensor. "This is the energy barrier that would go around the palace. In theory, it will detect the snow dancers' approach. It will block any attacks from outside but it will allow our attacks to go through. Now, if you want to do the honors, Mako. We could…."

I transformed and got ready to throw my attack. "Sparkling Wide Pressure." The thunder went through the barrier easily and smashed into the opposite wall. I looked over at Ami.

She held her head in her hand, shaking her head slowly. "I didn't mean to do it here, Mako. We could've moved outside." She went up to examine the wall. "On the plus side, now we know we could fight inside without collapsing the entire palace. The wall cracked a bit but structurally sound still."

Just then, the sensor started flashing red. A blaring alarm sounded from the tiny machine. I was already running towards Usagi's room when I heard Ami yelled: "I will call the others."

I glanced out the window as I ran past one. Dark clouds were gathering over the palace once again. The enemy was back. I threw Usagi's door open, only to find the room empty. _Shit!_ Maybe the guard had taken her already. Lately, I had been training a group of people as Usagi's personal details. I taught them some self-defense moves, but most importantly, I had trained them to carry the queen and run away. I made sandbags adding up to the current weight of the queen, and made the guards run laps while carrying the sandbags. They were only human. They wouldn't have survived a close encounter with any of the enemies. It was safer for everyone if they would just carry the queen to the rendez-vous point and wait for me there.

I arrived at the panic room. I found the guards laying unconscious on the floor, the door was open and no sign of the queen. "Usagi!" I called out for her. Panic rising inside of me.

"No sign of Usagi. Anyone got sight on her?" I called everyone on the communicator. "Rei, do you have her?" I tried calling Usagi's communicator again, but no answer.

Just then, a scream came from the garden maze outside. I dashed towards it. When Usagi was asked to help design the palace, she said she wanted a maze in the garden. Even though she was terrible with directions and she was always getting lost in there. What was she doing there?

I found her quickly. Sailor Moon had her wand out and was sending out attacks at four snow dancers. They were too fast. One grabbed Sailor Moon from behind and started to fly upwards. I sent out my attack, hitting that one in the back. I raced over to catch Sailor Moon as she was let go.

Sailor Moon wrestled herself out of my grip. "I can do this by myself. I am the queen. I can defend myself. Get out of here, Jupiter."

Just then, a blast of ice came from snow dancers and Sailor Moon's legs turned to ice. "Ahhh." Sailor Moon screamed out in pain.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution." Multiple lightning balls bounced around and smashed all the snow dancers. I turned back to Usagi and started using my hands to chip the ice. I carefully punched the ice. Hard enough to crack it, but gentle enough not to hurt Usagi. I could see Usagi's legs starting to turn red and blue underneath.

I was too distracted. I didn't see it coming. I didn't even feel the pain until I looked up at Sailor Moon's horrified face. I followed her gaze and looked down. A giant icicle had penetrated my left shoulder, the tip protruding just inches above my heart.

"I am sorry." I apologized to my queen as I fell to the ground. I promised I would protect her. I promised I wouldn't get hurt. Sorry, I let you down, Usagi.

As I start to lose my consciousness, I heard the others arrive. At least, Usagi was not alone in the fight anymore. …

The last thing I heard was my girlfriend yelling, "Mercury Aqua Mirage.."


	6. Minako the Mediator

Chapter 6-Minako the Mediator

I took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Cameras flashed as the reporters record today's event. It had been two weeks since the last attack, which landed Mako in the ICU. Rei took over the bodyguard job full time and she was busy bossing everyone around in the palace. Ami stayed in the ICU for the entire time, never leaving Mako's side unless there was an attack. Usagi was traumatized and dealing with her own PTSD.

As the public relation officer for the Queen, I had to address the people of the world. What I had to tell them would cause civil unrest and worldwide panic. So far, we had sugarcoated all the attacks and managed to keep the world citizens calm. Now, they wouldn't have the luxury of denial anymore.

The ice queen continued its attacks. Weird weather patterns were detected all over the world. For the southern part of Earth, winter stayed and refused to leave. Here in Japan, even though it was only autumn, snow had been falling for three days now. Resources dwindled and chaos ensued.

"Ladies and gentleman, good afternoon. Thank you all for coming. I am here to address the citizens of the world, on behalf of Queen Serenity. As you have all noticed, temperature had been steadily dropping all over the world….."

"Sailor Venus, what is the queen doing regarding this matter?"

"Sailor Venus, how is the queen going to solve the food shortage problems?"

Question after question was fired from the reporters. "Please. Let me finish. I will take questions after."

I took a big gulp of water from the cup. Buying myself some time. Rei's voice rang through my head. "Mina, you idiot. You can't admit the truth to the public. They will hang the queen. They will hang you, the messenger." Rei's advice regarding politic trickery and how to manipulate the public had been useful so far. However, at a certain point, the truth had to come out.

I talked to Usagi last night in her bedroom. She rarely left that room nowadays. I showed her the speech for today and I asked if she would like to go ahead with it. She nodded and then turned back to staring out the window. Her mental status had been worrisome.

"Do we need to go to plan B? If Usagi doesn't snap out of it?" Rei had asked one night. Usagi needed to show her face from time to time, doing interviews for TVs and touring in different places. If she was down with an illness or injury, I would be the one to step in.

"I still have the disguise pen. I can pull off a decent Queen Serenity. My skills as an actress will not go to waste." I flipped my hair and batted my eyes at Rei.

"Sailor Venus, are you okay?" one of the reporters asked.

I nodded. I cleared my throat and started over. "So, as you all have noticed, the temperature had been steadily dropping all over the world. This is caused by a new enemy called the Ice Queen. We have dealt with her in the past and we had defeated her. Yet, another evil force had managed to revive the Ice Queen. So, Queen Serenity and the scouts will try our best to stop her, once and for all."

The reporters nodded and seemed relieved to hear that we had defeated her before. Surely, we could do it again.

"However, we have to prepare ourselves for the possibility of a new ice age!" I dropped that sentence like a bomb.

The room fell silent for a while. There were no questions. The reporters looked at me and waited for my next sentence. Don't worry the queen will stop it. Or don't worry the ice age is a remote possibility.

I took a big breath and dropped my next bomb. "Dr. Mercury had been coordinating with scientists all over the world, preparing contingency plans and building underground living quarters. The ice age is a real possibility and the queen may not be able to stop it. We will keep trying, but you have to prepare yourselves. Stock up your food and water supplies. Try to keep calm. We will find a way. Please have faith in the queen. Thank you."

"Queen Serenity is useless." Someone said in the room. He stood up and started throwing water bottles at me. I saw his black moon symbol right away, branded on his forehead. He must be one of the recruiters. The Dark Moon clan's original members had been calling themselves that. They dispersed themselves all over the world and spread the fire of hatred. The rest of the room followed and started throwing random objects at me. A pen. A half-eaten sandwich. More water bottles. Rei's voice rang in my head again, "I told you so. Now duck!"

The angry mob eventually ebbed. I got back up from behind the podium. On their way out, they wreck the doors and smashed the windows in the hallway. Damn. I started this. I had to stop them.

I leapt out the window and landed in front of them. "Please, listen to me. You see that man over there?" I pointed at the Dark Moon terrorist. "He is part of the group that has been bad mouthing Queen Serenity. He wants nothing but chaos in our otherwise peaceful city. Now, I know you are angry. If you must, take it out on me. Please, have faith in Queen Serenity. And I promise. We will protect you, all of you, till the end of time."

"Fine." Someone threw a shoe at me. I didn't duck this time. I stood with my arms outstretched. So the crowd did. They took their anger out on me. Eventually, they lost interest and left me alone. I continued to say "Have faith in Queen Serenity" to each and everyone as they walked past me.

I didn't go back to the palace after. The others didn't need to know about this incident. Instead, I went back to my parents' apartment.

As expected, mom and dad were out when I got there. I quickly took a shower and changed my clothes. Some bruises and cuts on my torso but nothing that couldn't be covered up. I went into my old bedroom and stayed there until night time.

My relationship with my parents hadn't improve since I came out. They found out I was Sailor Venus the same way everyone else did. I had always kept them in the dark as a way of protecting them. The first thing my mom did was locked me in my room. "You will not go out there and fight. You will not die. Not on my watch." That was her reason. So, I smashed the panel and leapt out of the tenth-floor window. My mom stopped interfering after that.

Whether they accepted it or not, there was nothing I could do. I am Sailor Venus, agent of love and beauty.

I heard the front door opened and shut. Time for me to go. I quickly gathered up my stuff and leapt out the window. I didn't need another confrontation.


	7. Haruka the Undercover Agent

Chapter 7-Haruka the Undercover Agent

Music blared loudly from the speakers. The room smelt like sweat and smoke. People grinded against each other, doing their mating routines. We were in a little underground club called Club 71 in Hong Kong. Girls kept trying to pull me to the dance floor and I kept refusing. I needed to keep my eyes on my partner.

Ever since we found out about the Wiseman's plan and the rise of the Dark Moon clan, Michiru and I had been tracking these people all over the world. The original members of the clan called themselves the Recruiters and they had been going around the world, spreading lies about Queen Serenity. The clans divided and replicated like viruses. Our mission was to keep track of the recruiters and hopefully one of them would lead us to the Wiseman. He would still be a human, but a human with dark power nonetheless.

Ami brought the plan to us one night. "Queen Serenity had explicit instruction on not to kill him. She wanted to talk to him if you could bring him to the palace. Although in my opinion, well…" I guess the logical Ami agreed with us on this one. Sometimes the dirty work needed to be done. Michiru and I would always be the dark angels.

Of course, being famous as Tenou Haruka, car racer and Sailor Uranus, our undercover work was more difficult than before. So Michiru borrowed the disguise pen from Minako. She transformed herself into a beautiful blonde lady. Initially, I chose the appearance of a businessman with dark black hair. Michiru teased that with a long ponytail, I would look like Seiya. So I went back to my blonde hair. Screw Seiya.

Right on cue, a man with red hair approached Michiru. Ami had provided the intel on this guy. His name was Rubeus, and Sailor Moon had already kicked his ass in the past. Right now, he was still human but was already corrupted by Wiseman's dark power. A lot of young women had disappeared in Hong Kong lately and Michiru suspected that it was him doing the dirty work. I gagged a little as I watched him put his filthy hand on my wife's shoulder.

Michiru had turned on her charm on maximum. No man could resist that. She was laughing at something he said. Rubeus looked arrogant as hell. I cracked my knuckles, anticipating the fight later.

Michiru started playing with her earrings. That was our signal. That meant they were moving. Hopefully to their headquarters and not to a hotel room.

Just then, two really young girls jumped out of nowhere and blocked me. One of them was saying something in Cantonese to the other. The translator then put her hands on my shoulder and started pushing me towards the bar while slurring "girl want you. We buy you drink?" _Shit._ I caught a glimpse of Michiru leaving the bar already.

These girls were hammered. They looked like they were only a few years older than Hotaru. "Follow me. Follow pretty boy." I head toward the door while signaling them to follow me. Once they were out of the club, I hailed them a cab and pushed them in. They will thank me tomorrow morning. I told the driver to take them home and I handed the money to him.

Okay, time to find Michiru. I took out my communicator and turned on the GPS function. Thanks to Ami the smarty pants, now we could track each other using GPS. They seemed to be in a car, moving fast toward the ferry dock.

I jumped into my car and raced down the crowded street in pursuit. My heart pounded as I started to get a sense of unease. Why were they heading that way? Something didn't feel right about this. I pushed the crappy rental car to its maximum speed limit, barely reaching 80 km/h. I groaned and wished we had rented a sports car. Michiru argued that that would make us stand out like a sore thumb. At this rate, running would be faster.

Up ahead, I could see a black van parked in the parking lot. I watched as Rubeus dragged Michiru out of the van. Michiru was blindfolded, bound and gagged. She could have easily gotten out of that. I guess she wanted to see where this would lead. I transformed and leapt onto the ferry as they started to board.

I did a quick head count. One ferry operator, five thugs. They all had a dark moon symbol on their forehead, whether they had power already was questionable.

Rubeus took off Michiru's blindfold and gag. "Do you know why we are here?"

"Oooo…kinky." Michiru winked. Urgh, don't give him any ideas, I groaned.

Rubeus laughed and then his eyes turned glowing red as he levitated. "It is time for you to ascend. If you accept my power and renounce your loyalty to Queen Serenity, then you will live. You will no longer be human but you will have great power. Watch." He pointed at the thugs.

They too started levitating and their eyes started to glow. So this was their recruitment party. How many innocent people had been dragged here and forced to choose? How many choose death instead? I shuddered at that.

I made eye contact with Michiru. She shook her head slowly, telling me to stand down.

"So, if I join you guys, then I will have power too? Like flying?"

"If you are a good girl, I can make you even more powerful." Rubeus bent down and traced his hand around Michiru's face.

"And, if I don't?"

"Then you will join the rest of the traitors in the bottom of the ocean. Fish food, or power? Your choice."

"So that's where the missing people went." Michiru stood up and dropped the rope on the floor. "Sorry, it wasn't tight enough. My wife can do better than that."

Urgh. We should have picked a different phrase. That was the cue to attack. I burst through the window and sent an attack straight at Rubeus. Michiru leapt out of the way and transformed.

Rubeus lunged at me and shot out a dark energy ball. He missed.

"World shaking." I shot it out and started running toward him at the same time. He was able to run away from my attack but not my right hook. My fist made contact with his face and he went flying.

Rubeus landed on the floor and started laughing. "You might want to see what's behind you before you attack again."

The thugs had managed to overpower Michiru. Two guys held on to the rope that was wrapped around Michiru's neck. The others pulled out their guns.

"Detransform now, and hand over your transformation pen." Rubeus threatened.

My head ran through a thousand scenarios but all of them ended up with Michiru being dead. I will not lose her again. Seeing her die twice was enough. So I did what I was told. But instead of handing over my transformation pen, I threw it out into the ocean.

"That works too. Oh, I forgot to tell you. This will be the final stop for the both of you." Rubeus took out a gun and pointed it at my head.


	8. Michiru the Other Undercover Agent

Chapter 8-Michiru the Other Undercover Agent

"You stupid, little arrogant man." I spit out the words hatefully. They had no idea who they were dealing with.

"Ocean hath no fury like a sea goddess scorned." I closed my eyes. I called out to my ocean for power and protection. A huge wave came and knocked the ship to one side. Rubeus lost his balance and his gun.

"Deep Submerge." I shot out my attack and allowed the waves to came crashing down on the ferry. The energy shook the thugs and they were stunned. I guess they were not humans anymore. Protected by the dark power, they were only hurt.

Water crashed through the ferry and it started to sink. I grabbed Haruka and swam upwards. The ferry sank to the bottom as we reached the shore.

Haruka pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged her back. Humans with dark power, surprisingly more evil than any of the monsters we encountered.

"Those missing people, they were either turned or dead," said Haruka. She looked back out at the ocean. I knew what she was thinking. This changed everything.

We were prepared to do anything to help Queen Serenity and that included killing. Learning that the people in the Dark Moon army might be innocent was disturbing. I pulled Haruka off her feet and dragged her to the car.

"We will come up with a different plan. Queen Serenity can heal them. Let's go back to the hotel. I need to brief Ami."

"Wait, my transformation pen." Haruka pointed at the open sea.

So I dove into the ocean again and swam down. The pen landed a few feet from where the ferry sank. As I swam closer, I realized the pen was resting on top of skulls. Dead girls.

As I swam up, I made a promise to these girls. They will pay for this. Wiseman and the Dark Moon clan.

The next morning, I woke to Haruka pacing around the room. "Haruka," I called out to her. She crawled back into bed and pulled me into her arms.

"Those girls were only a few years older than Hotaru."

I nodded. We have been dealing with evils from space. We have faced Sailor Galaxia and won. Yet, we weren't used to dealing with evils on Earth. I had a sudden urge to call our daughter and check on her.

 _Beep. Beep._ Our communicators flashed. It was Ami.

"Do we have confirmation if Rubeus is dead?" Without saying hello, Ami jumped to the chase.

"No. I think he teleported away at the last minute. That coward." Haruka clenched her fists.

"I am sending you a picture now. Last time when we saw the Wiseman, he was a skeleton covered in a dark robe. I had asked a forensic artist to reconstruct the face based on the skull I drew. This is what his human face should look like. I am not Michiru however, so this is only an approximation."

"Thank you, Ami," I said warmly to the water senshi. She had been so helpful in the last few months, supplying us with good intel. She was no longer that timid girl that backed down from confrontations. Now she managed an entire team of scientists and had stepped up to a leadership role. If we were the soldiers, she was the tactician.

"Ami, Rubeus mentioned last night that he liked going back to Crystal Tokyo every other week. I got a weird sense out of that. Why would he go back there so often if his headquarter was in Hong Kong? This might lead us to Wiseman."

"How's little kitten doing?" Haruka asked, referring to Queen Serenity. That was the nickname she had for Usagi back in the days. Ami fell into silence. Alarmed, Haruka asked again. "What happened?"

"Mako got hurt pretty bad in one of the attacks. She's okay now. She will be discharged from the ICU by tomorrow. Usagi had locked herself in her bedroom for the last few days, pretty shaken up by what happened. Anyway, I have to go now. Keep in touch." And with that, she hung up.

Haruka turned to me, worry and concern written on her face. "I wished we could go back. It felt wrong that we were not there to protect her."

I put my arms around my sky soldier. "This is our mission. We have always chosen the harder path. Hunting for the talisman, trying to kill the Messiah of Silence, surrendering to Sailor Galaxia… This is the cross we bear."

"What are we going to do when we do find him? Heal or kill? Are we really doing this again?"

I didn't have an answer to that. I haven't thought that far ahead. "One thing at a time. Let's just find him first."

That question would have been easy to answer to if I was the old Michiru. Now, seeing how kind and powerful Queen Serenity is, I wanted to have faith that we didn't have to sacrifice anyone anymore. We didn't have to do the dirty work anymore.

Just then, our communicator beeped again. It was Ami.

"Guess I am better at drawing than I thought. We ran the face through the database. We found a match. He was brought in last year as a suspect for a homicide. Wiseman is in crystal Tokyo after all. I need you guys back here."

Haruka was already packing before I even hang up. It's time to go home.


	9. Hotaru the Adult

Chapter 9-Hotaru the "Adult"

I put on my graduation gown and looked at my reflection. Tomoe Hotaru, you made it. The youngest and the earliest one to graduate from the engineering program.

I had asked mama and papa if I could go back to the palace after my graduation. They didn't say yes right away. I guess they didn't want me to fight.

I haven't seen them in two months. Last time we talked, they were in Hong Kong. Ami-chan said they would be back soon. I miss them so much that I went out and bought a Neptune and Uranus doll. I cuddled with them at night so I could fall asleep.

Life here was pretty lonely. All of my classmates were older. I was the only kid in the class. Plus, being known as the soldier of destruction didn't help. Given the history of this city, I understood.

I turned on my communicator. I called Ami-Chan. I know it wasn't an emergency, but I just wanted to talk to her. Someone familiar, someone that wouldn't treat me like a freak.

"Today is the big day huh? Congratulations." Ami-chan's cheerful voice made me smile a little. "Wish I was there to watch you on stage."

Tears started to cloud my vision. I wiped them away quickly. I am twelve, I am not baby Hotaru anymore.

"I guess you miss your mama and papa. Well, they are coming back to Tokyo. So, don't cry. Enjoy your day. When you come back, I can show you where I work now. Or we can go out for ice cream. Okay, I have to go now. Talk to you later?"

I nodded and hung up. I sat down on my bed and stared at the sailor dolls I collected. After buying the Neptune and Uranus one, I decided to buy the whole set. They are all my family. Ami-chan looked so tired on the screen. I have been watching the news, so I knew things were getting bad. They all told me to stay put and for once, live my life.

"Papa, let me come back. Let me help. Evil is approaching." I had begged Papa once.

"No. Evil will always be here. This is a rare opportunity for you, so get out of here. I want you to live. Like a normal kid." Papa said with a sad smile on her face. We all knew I could never live like a normal kid. Normal twelve-year-old does not graduate from a top engineering program. Normal twelve-year-old does not have the power to blow up planets.

I followed my classmates and walked into the auditorium. Half of the seats was reserved for the graduates, the other half for family members. My classmates happily waved to their families as they walked past. I scanned the crowd, hoping for a miracle. No mama. No papa. They have the world to save. I understood that.

For the rest of the ceremony, I kept my face down and my mind blank. It was the only way that I could keep myself from crying. Just then, I heard a familiar voice in my head. "Hotaru, turn around." It was mama's voice. Did I imagine it?

I turned and saw Mama and Papa. They made it! Mama gave me a big smile and blew a kiss to me. Papa too. They couldn't find a seat so they stood by the entrace.

"Tomoe Hotaru." My name was called and I walked across the stage. Certificate in hand, proof that I had lived, I raced back into mama and papa's embrace. I wanted to fight. It was time for me to go back to Tokyo. I just had to convince them.

That night, the three of us went to dinner. Mama and papa ordered way too much. They said I was too skinny and they kept forcing me to eat.

Halfway through the dinner, I put down my chopsticks. It was time to address the elephant in the room. Ever since the Galaxia fight, we had avoided this topic like a plague. Mama and papa were still too traumatized to talk about it, so I carried on. Soon after, I got accepted into my program and then I left.

"Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus." Surprised, they looked up. Then they looked alarmed. I've only ever called them by their sailor names when it was in the battles. Otherwise, it was always mama and papa. But I needed to talk to the senshi inside my parents.

"I forgive you. What you did, I understood now. I am sorry I doubted you. Mama, Papa, thank you for giving me a wonderful childhood. For someone that was never supposed to be born, I was incredibly lucky when you adopted me. Setsuna-mama too. You are all important to me. In the future, if I ever die and get reborn, I want you to be my Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa again."

Mama and papa started crying. I walked over to the other side of the table and gave them a big hug.

"Now, second thing. Let me come back. Let me join the fight. Please. Wait. Before you say no, let me explain. Ami-chan had invited me to join her in the labs. If the battle ever needed my Saturn power, I would be there. For now, Ami-chan wanted me to help her with the research. This would be our way of fighting."

Mama and Papa looked at each other and then nodded. Papa reached over and ruffled my hair. "When did you grow up?"

When did I grow up? That was a good question. My aging process was weird already, but now after being healed by the silver crystal, I had no idea about my age anymore. I wish I could grow a bit taller, though.

For the two years that I stayed here, away from home, I made friends with loneliness again. I recalled Ami-chan saying how lonely she was too when she was at school, but how she focused all her energy into studying. So I did.

While other people were out partying, I was in my dorm, reading. While other people went home for holidays, I stayed and studied. The scouts had invited me to join them at the crystal palace but I declined. If I went home and be with them for the holidays, I would never leave again. For the same reason, I distanced myself from mama and papa. Perhaps, that was when I grew up.

So that night, mama and papa helped me packed up all my stuff and we drove back to Tokyo. Papa drove for nine hours, nonstop. Mama kept passing coffee to her. I could sense that they were anxious to get back. Eventually, I fell asleep.

I was jolted awake when the car came to a screeching stop. Up ahead, a huge block of ice was blocking the road. No, it was a big, tall block of ice that surrounded the city of Tokyo. Snow dancers flew around and was turning people into ice sculptures. No escape for the citizens.

"Saturn Planet Power Makeup!" "Neptune Planet Power Makeup!" "Uranus Planet Power Makeup!"

"Deep submerge." "World shaking." They combined their power and hurled the energy ball at the ice wall. Nothing. The ice wall absorbed the energy. That attack drew the attention of the snow dancers, however, and they started flying toward us.

"Silent wall!" I held up the barrier as the attacks came flying. The sheer number of them made them very powerful. I felt the cold penetrating the dome of silence. My hands felt numb.

"When I say now, drop the silent wall. Michiru, you ready? This is the Kaioh-Tenou-Tomoe attack!" Papa winked. Mama rolled her eyes and said that we need a better name than that.

"Stop flirting. Can I drop it now? Now?"

"NOW!" In the split second when I dropped the dome, they sent out their combined attacks, obliterating all of the snow dancers.

The three of us walked around the ice wall, trying to find a weak spot. I put my hand on it. It felt like normal ice but just super, super thick.

"Neptune, Uranus. What if we keep attacking the same spot? Ice is still ice. With enough force, it should crumble." I tapped the wall with my Glave and watched as some ice shaving came off.

"Okay. How about the name deep shaking? Deep submerge plus world shaking?" Papa continued on with her tangent. "Ready?"

So I marked an x on the wall with my Glave. Then I back away from it.

After 10 combined attacks, a faint crack appeared. It spread upward, zigzagging, until it reached the top. Finally, a section of the wall gave away, allowing us to enter the city.

The streets were quiet now. All the people had been turned into ice blocks. Pain and panic visible on their faces, they were permanently preserved in the ice. We started running toward the crystal palace….


	10. Chibiusa the Princess

Chapter 10-Chibiusa the Princess

 _Meanwhile, in 30_ _th_ _century, Small Lady was getting ready for her tenth birthday party. She had finally reached double digits. The crystal palace was buzzing with excitement as they prepared for the celebration of the century._

I wondered around in the palace garden, deep in thought. I looked up at the moon and thought about Hotaru and the others in the past. I haven't seen them in two years. I missed them.

Life here with mama and papa was the same as before. Except, I was erased from existence two years ago. When Galaxia killed mamo-chan in the past, the entire timeline changed. But thanks to Usagi, she was able to restore everything back to normal.

As I continued to walk, I noticed the four shadows lurking in the background. "Can you guys stop being my bodyguards for just one minute? I am okay."

Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno and Sailor Vesta came out of the bushes they were hiding behind.

"The king asked us to keep an eye on you," Pallas explained. "What are you doing out here?"

I looked at my four new best friends and thought about Ami, Mako, Mina and Rei. They had protected Usagi, just like these four had protected me. Once upon a time, they were the Amazoness Quartet, corrupted by Queen Nehelenia. When Usagi defeated Queen Nehelenia, they returned back to their Amazon stones. Years later, their senshi selves were awaken and since then, had saved me again and again in many battles.

Mama Serenity finally allowed me to fight. I had become, fully, Sailor Chibi Moon. My powers were still weak though, if I was by myself. Sometimes, I still needed to be rescued by the scouts and Sailor Quartets.

The four of them followed me as I continued to walk in circles around the palace garden. I was feeling sad for no reason really. Something was bothering me but I didn't know what it was.

I spotted Mama standing on the balcony. She gestured for us to go inside. Time to put on a smile and be a good princess. I took a deep breath and walked back into the party room.

"Goodnight, Small Lady." The party was finally over and everyone retired to bed. Mama and Papa kissed me goodnight and then they left. I sat alone in the dark room, still feeling uneasy and sad.

"Happy birthday, Small Lady. Sorry, I am late." A familiar voice said.

"Puu." I jumped out of bed and hopped on Pluto. "What are you doing here?"

"I am afraid I have some bad news. Usagi and the others are under attack in the 20th century. The ice age had started and most of the world was already frozen. They need your help."

Pluto handed me the space-time key. The one I used last time I traveled back to the past. "Also, you might want to bring the Sailor Quartets with you. What you are about to face is your biggest challenge yet. You need all the help you can get."

"Puu…is Usagi okay? Is everybody okay? What about Hotaru?"

Pluto patted my head gently and flashed a sad smile. My heart sank.

"Who are you talking to, Small Lady?" Mama poked her head through the door. "oh, Sailor Pluto. Is it time already?"

"Yes, my Queen."

Mama knelt down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. She opened her hand and held out her silver crystal. "Usagi will need this. Bring this to her and help her save the world, princess."

I looked at the Silver Crystal I stole, so many years ago. "What about you? If I take it again, the city would be vulnerable."

Mama smiled and said, "This time, we are ready. Sailor Mercury is increasing the barrier's energy. All the scouts are on alert for any intruders from outer space. But please hurry, Small Lady."

The silver crystal felt heavy in my hand. Images of the horrors of the past war flashed through my head. Guilt resurfaced again as I looked at mama. Was this war, where Usagi and the others were fighting, was it my fault too?

I had learned quite a lot about the rules of time travelling from Puu. I used to hang out with her at the time gate. If I didn't steal the crystal, mama would have won against Wiseman and the Dark Moon clan. If I didn't travel to the past, then everyone in the past wouldn't have met me. My presence in the past, bringing the scouts to the future, I had locked the events in the timeline. The past no longer had free will. They had to follow through with the events…I couldn't help but cry out as I realized, they had to lose this battle.

The door opened and the four guardians walked in. They bowed to Queen Serenity and listened to her instructions. Sailor Vesta stood up and walked over to me. She put her arms around me and gave me a squeeze. "Time to go. Don't worry, we will help. I remembered Sailor Moon and the others. They were kind to us, once upon a time."

So the five of us made our way to the time gate with Sailor Pluto.

"Puu, are you coming with us?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head sadly. "I am not allowed." Without explaining further, she pushed the time gate open. I looked back at her once more before following the others through the time corridor.

 _20_ _th_ _century_

We made it to the past. Painfully cold air hit us before we even exit the time portal. We landed on a pile of snow. Tokyo was frozen and eerily quiet.

Being the shortest one in the group, the snow came all the way up to my chest. I could barely walk or climb out of the snow. The cold started to penetrate, even though I was protected by the sailor fuku.

"Sailor Crystal Arrow." The four of them shouted, sending their arrows into the air. The tips caught on to the railings on a bridge and Sailor Vesta swung me up along with her. The rest swung themselves up. We made our way slowly to the crystal palace. Crossed the bridge. Jumped through a few buildings. After an exhausting four hours, we arrived at the door of the palace.

The guards stood frozen beside the gate. Their rifles were raised but never fired. My heart started to pound as I walked through the frozen grounds of the palace. Guards, maids, servants, they stood as ice statues, decorating the garden.

I jumped on to the fence that was built around the central tower of the palace. I couldn't bear to walk past these people, frozen as they were. I wondered if it hurt. I wondered if they could see me and silently called out for help. The rest followed my lead.

I reached the main door. But instead of pushing it open, I stood paralyzed.

Sailor Pallas came up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Small Lady, what are we waiting for?"

Right. There was no time to waste. So I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

None of us were prepared to see what was in front of us.

Usagi in her queen's gown had her silver crystal in her hand, raised toward the heaven. Frozen.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus stood around the queen. Frozen.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were in fighting stance. Frozen.

Sailor Saturn had her Silence Glave raised. Frozen.

Just then, an evil laughter came from the back of the hallway, where the throne was. It was the ice queen. Snow dancers appeared behind her.

"What took you so long? Well, I am glad you have made it. Sorry, it was a bit hard to get across town nowadays. Hahahaha…. Anyway, now that you are here, welcome to my palace. You girls will make a lovely addition to my collection."

The ice queen snapped her fingers and the snow dancers flew toward us….


	11. Neo Queen Serenity

Chapter 11-Neo Queen Serenity

I didn't know where I was. Time felt slow. I floated around in the clouds, carefree. Everything was nice and peaceful. There was no pain. There was no doubt. Even though I was alone, I wasn't afraid.

Something started to blink. A light break through the surface of the clouds. Curious, I floated closer.

The light blinked again. A familiar warmth radiating out of it, embracing my incorporeal body. I felt its familiar power. It was calling me. It was drawing me closer.

I didn't understand it. Why was the light breaking my peacefulness? Curiosity got the better of me, so I looked down.

Earth was beautiful from where I stood. Yet it didn't look right. Instead of staring back at a blue planet, the Earth was white.

For the first time in a long time, I felt sadness. I reached up and found a single tear floating out of my eyes.

"Usagi. Usagi. Please wake up. Please." A voice came through the clouds.

What was that? I looked around, searching for that voice.

"Usagi. The world needs you. Please wake up. Please come back." More desperate now, the voice begged.

Just then, I felt something in my hands. It was starting to glow. I opened my palms and stared at the beautiful silver crystal. The glow shimmered and then sent a beam of light to my head….and then it all came rushing back…

The ice queen attacked. The new ice age had started and the world fell into a deep slumber. The scouts and I decided to "lose". It was risky but we had to follow the timeline. We needed to make sure the future was safe.

Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Saturn fought their way into the palace. They thought they could come and save us. They fought till the end, like true warriors.

The scouts and I just stood there, waiting. Sailor Uranus kept yelling at us, to fight back, to help them. We stared back coldly. Finally, the ice queen came.

Sailor Saturn was frozen first. That little soldier fought bravely but was quickly overpowered by ten snow dancers. With a powerful blast from the ice queen, she was turned.

Sailor Neptune and Uranus shrieked and tried to fight their way through their own opponents. It was futile. They were only a few feet from their daughter. So close but not close enough. They stood frozen in time, still in their fighting stance. Their last wish to protect their daughter was suspended in time.

I stood and watched it all happened. My heart was crying out, screaming, but I didn't let it show. I stared bravely at the ice queen, daring her to finish her job.

"Queen Serenity. You don't deserve that throne. You don't deserve this palace." The ice queen waved her hands and the palace was turned into ice.

I stood, unwavering. Usagi would have raised that crystal and healed this place by now. She would have saved everyone. The queen, however, needed to do this. As difficult as it was, the alternative was worse. The queen understood the consequences. So I stood and watched as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus screamed out in pain. The ice queen toyed with them a bit. A small blast here. A small blast there. The scouts stood their ground, protecting me.

Finally bored, the ice queen froze them completely in one sweeping blast. Then she floated up and looked down on me. As per our plan, I raised my silver crystal at the exact moment I was frozen. Sailor Mercury said it was important.

The light beam from the silver crystal stopped. I slowly descended at first, as I felt my heart started to beat. Then _whoosh_ I was pulled back into my body. My eyes opened.

Sailor Chibi Moon was standing in front of me and she had her silver crystal held out on her open palms. It was her voice that brought me back. There were four new scouts fighting fiercely in the background, fighting off the snow dancers so that Chibiusa could wake me up.

My ice started to thaw as my silver crystal responded to the other silver crystal. Chibiusa looked up, her eyes widen in disbelief and then happiness.

"Timing would be critical". Sailor Mercury had said when she was formulating our attack plan.

It was Ami that came up with this crazy idea. If the timeline said we had to lose, then fine we would lose, but strategically.

"According to the timeline, Pluto said something would wake the Queen from the deep slumber and then the queen would bring Earth back to life. My computer had calculated a 96% probability that it would be the silver crystal from the future. It would be our best scenario. Either Chibiusa or the future Queen would come and save the day when the time was right. When we had been frozen long enough."

"The other 4% probability would be us being waken up by something evil. Maybe Chaos. Maybe other threats we had yet encountered. So we need to make sure we are not defenseless the moment we wake up. Also, the ice queen might be around still, admiring her work probably."

"Are we sharing this plan with the outers?" Rei asked.

Ami had thought about it but decided not to. So she sent them oversea to look for Wiseman instead. She recruited Hotaru to her science lab, hoping that the little one would be far far away from the center of the battlefield when this went down.

I never understood why. However, I trust Ami implicitly. Whatever doubt she had, whatever scenario she had considered, she would work through it eventually.

I started channeling my energy into the silver crystal, as I watched the scouts slowly thaw.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" They uttered their first words after the long slumber.

The ice queen and the snow dancers were distracted. They looked up in shock but it was too late. The silver crystal merged with the planet attack power and our enemies were obliterated.

Sailor Chibimoon ran straight toward me, crying with tears of joy. The four new scouts walked up, obviously protective of Small Lady.

"Amazoness Quartets?" I thought they looked familiar but I wasn't sure.

"They are Sailor Quartets now. Their senshi power were awaken in the future and they had protected me ever since." Chibimoon explained. "Usagi, I am sorry I caused all of this."

I put one hand on her head and patted gently. How could I blame a four-year-old for wanting to save her mother? Me in the future?

"There is no need to apologize. It's okay now, everything is okay now." I stood up and raised my silver crystal. "Now help me, Small Lady. Use yours. We will wish for a new beginning for Earth."

Together, the brilliant light from the crystals radiated out. Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn drew their first breath. The light continued to travel out and around the world. Snow melted and flowers bloomed. Everyone felt their hearts beat for the first time in years. Everyone looked up and basked in the warm light of the crystals. In that moment, there was no doubt anymore.

I felt connected to everyone. I could see their sorrows and panic from before. I replaced them with love and hope…..Then, I felt Mamo-chan's energy. He was frozen in the middle of a battlefield. He too fought till the end, protecting a group of citizens. "My King, wake up. Mamo-chan…" He opened his eyes and looked right into my soul….

 _A month later_

The world had accepted me as their queen. Wiseman and the Dark Moon clan had no place to hide. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune picked up their mission right where they left off. Along with the scouts, Wiseman was defeated.

I looked at them and offered them a second chance. I could heal all of them. Some from the Dark Moon army came forward and accepted my gift of life. The rest, they were exiled. It wasn't my choice, but it already happened. I watched sadly as they were exiled from Earth.

In a few hundred years, they would come back and try again. I put a hand on my belly, feeling a little life kicking inside. Oh, my Small Lady. In the future, she would have to wander through time and space, all alone, in order to save me. Her small soul would be tortured by the horrors of the war. But I had to believe, this was the way it was supposed to be.

That night, the world celebrated. The ice age was over. Wiseman was gone, along with his army. Earth was peaceful again.

I finally felt like a queen. I finally felt I had the wisdom to protect this beautiful planet. I missed being Sailor Moon. After the ice age, I realized I could no longer transform. But I know, my duty was different now. What was that line I used to say? "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Now, I had the duty as the sovereign of Earth. "In the name of Earth and the moon, I will guide all the lost souls back to the light."

Hi, my name is Neo Queen Serenity. I am 122 years old.

~The End~


End file.
